


Jupiter's Gone: A Time to Dance

by Allura99



Series: Jupiter's Gone: Chronicles [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: Leda tries to help her best friend learn to dance for of an upcoming ball
Series: Jupiter's Gone: Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880119





	1. Chapter 1

Paul wiped the sweat off his forehead, feeling better when he saw the Prince of Jupiter do the same.

“You are doing quite well,” Rand said, sheathing his practice sword, “but I think that this is enough for today.”

With a bow, Paul put away his sword. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

“You would make your father very proud, Paul, very proud,” Rand stated softly, placing one of his broad hands on the young man’s shoulder.

His blue eyes clouded for a moment. “I hope so, sir.”

With his hand still on Paul’s shoulder, Rand walked to one of the large windows of the room, which overlooked the majority of palace’s gardens. He smiled as he watched Leda and Elara chase each other in the garden. Although there was a considerable age difference in the sisters, the two were very close.

His smile faded as he thought about the message he and Lita had received that morning from Crystal Tokyo. Serenity wanted Leda to finish the last segment her training as the heir to the throne of Jupiter. ‘What will Elara do with her sister gone?’

Rand glanced at Paul, noticing that the young man was watching the girls intently. ‘Particularly Leda,’ he realized. ‘So there’s some interest.’

The Prince of Jupiter was well aware of the deep friendship between his stepdaughter and the young man beside him. Although he would never admit it out loud to anyone but to his wife, Rand was happy in Leda’s choice. While Paul was not a member of Jupiter’s nobility and had grown up as an orphan in the castle, he was a thoughtful, intelligent person.

‘And he is quickly becoming a great man,’ the prince mused. He already saw a lot of Paul’s father in the boy, a good sign in Rand’s eyes.

“So, Paul,” the prince said aloud, still watching his daughters play, “what do you intent to do when you finish your education?”

“Huh?” Paul said, pulling his eyes reluctantly from the garden scene. “Honestly, sir, I really haven’t thought about it that much.”

“Really?”

Paul glanced at the Prince of Jupiter. “I still have a two years left to decide, Your Highness.”

Rand nodded. “Indeed you do, but surely you have considered some possibilities.”

“I would like to remain on Jupiter and work here in the palace,” Paul stated. “I just don’t know in what capacity though, sir.”

“I’m sure we can find something,” Rand said. “Yet, there are a few skills you still need to develop.”

“Like what, Your Highness?”

Rand’s smiled broadened. “We are having a ball in honor of Leda in a few weeks.”

Paul paled. His inability to dance was almost as notorious as the lightness of his sleep.

“Your Highness, you know that . . .”

“I’ve been thinking about that lately,” Rand said, cutting off Paul. “The way you handle a sword shows that you have some rhythm. Come with me. I want you to meet someone.”

Taking one last look at the garden below, Paul sighed and followed the monarch out of the room.

* * * * *

Paul stifled a groan as he realized that the Prince of Jupiter was leading him to the music room. Lady Leda and her sisters all received their various music and dance lessons here. When they were not using the room, the castle musicians practiced here.

Lively piano music filled the hallway as the pair drew nearer to the slightly parted doors. Daring to glance at Rand, Paul had to halt another groan at the broad, open smile on the older man’s face. Catching Paul’s eyes, the smile grew even bigger.

“I was hoping that he hadn’t left already,” Rand commented, stopping in front of the doors.

Knocking briefly, the Prince of Jupiter entered the room. The music immediately stopped and an elderly man with wild white hair jumped from the piano stool to bow. With a calming smile, Rand ordered the man to raise and shook his hand.

“Nicoli,” Rand began, releasing the older man’s hand and drawing his attention to Paul, “I need a favor from you.”

Studying Paul, the musician raised one snowy eyebrow. “What is that, Your Highness?”

“As you are aware, we are holding a ball in Leda’s honors soon.”

The musician nodded.

“You are probably also aware of Paul’s difficulty in that arena.”

Backing back a third groan, Paul felt his face grew even redder, almost matching his hair. He silently begged heavenly to open the floor beneath his feet and swallow him whole. Anything that would end his torture.

“I understand, Your Highness,” Nicoli said. “I believe since I survived Lady Caitlyn’s wrath, I can survive anything.”

Rand laughed, lowering his head slightly. “Yes, well, my eldest daughter did inherit her fair share of spirit.”

Nicoli winked at Paul before adding, “Yes, from both her mother and her father.”

“Well, I will leave Paul in your capable hands.” Wishing the young man luck, he turned and left.

After studying Paul for another few moments, Nicoli finally nodded and moved to the piano. “Perhaps, young man, you will not be as difficult as Lady Caitlyn was with her lessons.”

Not sure how to react to that statement, Paul remained still as the music began to fill the room.

“Feel the rhythm of the music,” Nicoli instructed, “and move with it.”

With a sigh, Paul lifted his arms to the proper positions. Feeling stupid, he began to dance with his imaginary partner. He also began to pray.

* * * * *

“One, two, three! One, two, three! One, two, three!” Nicoli called over the music.

Paul was counting under his breath as well. He felt ridiculous holding his arms up in an embrace with an unknown, imagery person. Well, for him, the imagery person was not unknown. She was, in fact, too well known to him.

Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate harder on the music. However, he didn’t miss Nicoli’s exasperated sigh. The older man stopped playing and stood up.

“You must feel the music, young man,” the musician repeated. “Dancing is meant to be graceful, not robotic movements and counting.”

Paul nodded glumly. “I’m trying.”

The old musician released another exasperated sigh. “Young man, I’m beginning to fear that this exercise is hopeless.”

Paul lowered his head, running a weary hand through his hair. “I’m sorry that I have wasted your time, Nicoli.”

“You give up too easily, Paul,” a voice chided, startling the two men.

“Lady Leda,” Nicoli cried, bowing, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Paul made a hasty bow but remained speechless. He felt his cheeks burning, embarrassed that Leda of all people had to witness this humiliation.

“Apparently, neither of you did,” she replied with a broad smile. “I don’t believe Paul’s case is exactly hopeless, Nicoli.”

Paul’s face grew even warmer. “You are too kind, my lady,” he mumbled.

“Oh, I’m not finished, yet, good sir,” she stated, her smile growing even larger. “Actually, we haven’t even started.”

Ignoring his pleading look, she turned to musician. “Will you play for us, Nicoli?”

Nodding, he bowed. “As you wish, my lady.”

With a flourish, he sat back down at the piano, the familiar waltz filling the air. Still smiling, Leda stood before Paul. After a few moments, when it became apparent he was going to do anything, she moved into his arms.

“My lady,” he said softly, “you don’t have to do this.”

“Just dance with me, Paul,” she ordered.

With a sigh, he began to move them awkwardly to the music.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul tried to stay with the music as he and Leda danced under Niccoli’s watchful gaze. However, it seemed the harder he tried, the further he strayed from the rhythm. He had managed not to step on his partner’s feet, but he didn’t know how much longer his luck would hold out.

“Stop.”

Both men halted at Leda’s command. With a sigh, she stepped out of Paul’s embrace, leaving his arms hovering in mid-air for a moment. Yet, her attention was focused on the musician.

“Niccoli, don’t you have some more pressing project that requires your attention?”

The older man studied her for a moment before slowly shaking his head. “No, my lady, you and Paul have my services for the entire afternoon if need be.”

“But surely you have some planning to do for the ball,” Leda continued, with a broad grin. “Paul and I would hate to interfere with that. Besides, the synthesizer could provide any music we might need.”

Understanding dawned on Niccoli’s face. “Actually, there are some decisions that need my input. If you do not require my presence, I could see to them and resolve them today.”

“I think we can manage. Don’t you, Paul?”

His smile matched her broad grin. “Yes, please, don’t let us hinder you any longer, Niccoli.”

“Well, if you are sure, my lady?”

Leda nodded. “I’m sure. Thank you for all your help, Niccoli.”

He bowed. “I am always at your service.”

He carefully closed the piano and then left the room, shutting the doors behind him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Paul turned to Leda. His friend was still wearing her smile.

“Well, Leda, I must thank you from rescuing from that dance lesson.”

She looked at him, her smile becoming devilish. “Oh, you’re not saved from it yet.”

“But, I thought that you . . .”

He let the sentence die as he realized what Leda intended. Groaning, he fought the urge to run his hands through his hair. He had thought that she had meant to save him, not to continue the torture.

“Leda, come on. Surely you see that this is a pretty lost cause. Besides, don’t you have better ways to spend your afternoon?”

“Oh, I could think of some,” she began, “but this is more important. I hate seeing my best friend spend every ball and dance by the punch table. Think of the shame that a future official of Jupiter being unable to dance.”

Paul shook his head in defeat. “Fine, my lady, I yield.”

“Computer, a waltz please,” Leda requested.

Within moments, the music filled the room. Leda dipped into a graceful curtsy as Paul bowed. They assumed their positions and began to dance with the music. After a few minutes, he looked down at his partner, surprised by the troubled look on her face.

“Leda, is something wrong?”

She attempted to smile as she looked up at him. “Nothing really.”

Using the hand that was joined with hers, he made her face him. “I know you better than that. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I was just thinking of another reason it would be nice that you learn to dance. It’s kind of selfish, but if you learned to dance, sometimes you could cut in and save me during the balls.”

“Save you from who?”

She tried to look away again but he still held her face. “Yan Reced, for example.”

“Mayor Beque’s stepson?”

Leda nodded. “It’s mostly the way he looks at me, like I am some item at market. When I do have to talk to him, it’s always about how good a match we would be, how well we could rule Jupiter together. I’m only sixteen and I haven’t even been named the heir yet. Yan is at least twenty-three.”

“He’s twenty-five,” Paul corrected absently. “Is he the only one?”

“No, it’s the same for most of the mayors’ sons,” she confessed, “but Yan is the worst.”

Although he knew that Leda hated socializing with the majority of the mayors’ sons, Paul had never really given much thought to it. At the balls, she always changed partners for each new dance. He had assumed she was trying to be polite. He was surprised that he hadn’t noticed the real reason sooner.

“Leda, you know that your parents will never force you into a relationship, especially your mother.”

She nodded once more. Her mother had caused some scandal by first marrying a stranger with no last name and then the captain of the guards after the death of her first husband. Lita would be the last person to force a relationship between her daughters and the “nobles” of Jupiter.

Leda sighed. “That’s not what I am afraid of,” she admitted quietly.

Paul stopped, forgetting about his dancing lesson. “What are you afraid of, then?”

“What if I don’t find something different? What if every man I meet is only interest in my title and my position? What if no one can love me for me and not as the future princess?”

At that moment, Paul wanted desperately to tell that someone already did. Yet, he knew that he couldn’t, that it wasn’t his place to love her. He would have to be content as her friend only. Yet, in that capacity, he could offer some comfort to her.

“Leda, you are one of the most caring individuals I know. One day you’ll meet someone who will love for everything that you are. Including your terrible stubbornness.”

The jibe had its intended effect and she smiled. “Thank you, Paul. I think.”

“What are friends for?” he returned.

“Exactly.” The devious smile returned once more to her face. “So, shall we resume our dancing lesson?”

Taking a deep breath, he finally nodded. “Yes, my lady, I’m ready.”

“Good,” she replied, taking her position in his embrace. “Computer, restart the music.”

The beginning measures of the waltz filled the room again. Finding the beat, Paul began to move, trying to lead them gracefully to the music. However, he quickly lost the rhythm despite his best efforts.

Looking up at him, Leda cleared her throat. “Paul, you’re trying too hard.”

“Is that my problem?” he replied, his frustration becoming evident in his voice.

She bit back an acid retort. “This is suppose to be a pleasant activity,” she stated kindly.

“I’m trying to learn, Leda. I swear I am.”

“I think you are using the wrong approach.”

He studied her for a moment. “Do you have any better ideas? Well, then I am all ears.”

“Good,” she said, with a wide smile. “Will you do what I tell you?”

“Leda, I am honestly afraid to make that kind of promise to you.”

The heel of her shoes slammed painfully into the toes of his foot. “Ouch,” he protested, glaring at his attacker. “That really hurt, you know.”

“Well, are you going to listen to me or not?” Leda asked pointedly, her patience wearing thin. “I hate to think I have wasted all this time for nothing.”

Paul sighed. She was doing all that could to help, even sacrificing one of her few free afternoons to do so. However, his repayment had been to be an unyielding pupil. Leda had been right in saying that he needed to learn to do this, and his friend’s situation with the mayors’ sons was an added incentive. Taking a deep breath, he made a silent promise to always to be able to help her in any way she needed him.

“Fine, my lady, I will do whatever you wish.”

She stepped closer to him. Her closeness was alarming to him but it had enough distance to be still proper. After moving his hand lower on her back, she turned her eyes back to his.

“Now, just close your eyes, and dance with me.”

Still fighting a sense of uneasiness at her proximity, Paul obediently shut his eyes and tried to lead their movement to the music.


	3. Chapter 3

As the now familiar waltz repeated itself once more, Paul finally took the lead. Leda smiled as he lead them around the room in perfect harmony with the music’s rhythm. They continued to dance, enjoying the music and each other until the melody began to end.

“Computer, enough,” Leda announced.

Paul stilled, surprised by Leda’s command. He quickly stepped back away from her and bowed. “Thank you, my lady.”

Leda smiled, her gray eyes betraying amusement. “Is that genuine gratitude or are you simply being polite?”

Paul shrugged. “A bit of both, I must admit.”

“Well, if we are being honest,” she replied, the amusement slowly fading from her eyes, “I have to say that I have stayed too long. Mother told me before I found you that the ball is being moved up. I have to help with some of the arrangements.”

“How far has it been moved up?”

Leda sighed. “It will be held in three days. The majority of the mayors and other notables will be arriving the day after tomorrow. However, a few have already contacted us, stating that they will be arriving sometime tomorrow morning. I’ll spend most of the next few days giving tours and entertaining, I guess.”

With a sigh, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and glanced up at the clock. “Of course, socializing means full court clothes. I won’t be comfortable again until they have departed, which will be days after the ball.”

Paul laughed. “And I thought that most girls enjoyed dress-up and balls.”

“Idiot,” she muttered in reply, valiantly fighting the urge to kick him in the shins. “Try spending an hour in an air-restricting dress and matching, feet-pinching shoes and just see how you feel afterwards.”

“But you always look beautiful, Leda,” he stated quietly, his gaze lingering on her face.

Leda froze. She merely stared up at Paul, unsure of how to respond to such a comment from her best friend. The awkward moment was finally broken by the rumble of their stomachs.

“Hungry?” she asked, a small grin gracing her face.

“Yeah,” he replied, matching her smile. “Who would have thought that dancing would generate such an appetite?”

“Why do you think that there’s always food at these things?” she asked flippantly, leading him out of the room.

“I thought it was for such people as me would cared not to disgrace themselves on the dance floor,” he replied good-naturedly.

The door swished quietly behind them as it closed. To his surprise, Paul found he and Leda were alone in the usually busy corridor. However, if the ball had been moved up, then most of the palace would be occupied with the necessary preparations.

“Well, if we accomplished anything this afternoon, that will no longer be a problem,” she stated. Without further ado, she grabbed his arm and began to haul him bodily to the kitchen. “Hopefully, no one will be looking for us to help with preparations until after we eat.”

* * * * *

Paul shook his head as he watched his best friend hopped unto the surface of the counter. Dressed in jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt, and tennis, Leda appeared like any other girl relaxing in the familiarity of her kitchen. However, as Paul reminded himself for the hundredth time that afternoon, Leda was the future princess.

“What?” Leda asked, moving a hand self-consciously to her face. “I have mustard on me or something?”

Again, Paul shook his head. “No, I was just thinking about something. That’s all.”

“Should I be worried?” she asked, her tone teasing.

‘Yes, you should be, Leda,’ he thought, taking a drink of his soda. However, outwardly, he merely shrugged. To his relief, Leda focused once more on devouring her sandwich.

In the silence, the pair finished their meal in a few minutes. With a sigh, Leda slid down from the counter and carried her few dishes to the sink. Marsali would rant about the discovery later, but the palace’s head cook was always complaining about something.

“I guess I’d better go find Mom,” Leda stated, as Paul carried his plate to the sink as well.

He nodded. “Yes, I’m sure she will need a lot of help to get things ready so quickly. I need to finish a few things before I am ready to help.”

“Well, if I don’t see you before the ball, remember to save me a dance.”

Paul merely watched her leave the room. Did she honestly expect him to dance in public so soon? Then, he recalled her troubled expression as they had danced.

“I was just thinking of another reason it would be nice that you learn to dance,” she had said quietly, her guard lowered as she confided to her best friend. “It’s kind of selfish, but if you learned to dance, sometimes you could cut in and save me during the balls.”

For a third time, Paul shook his head. ‘That’s right,’ he told himself. ‘You’re her friend and will never be nothing more.’

“What if I don’t find something different?” The memory echoed in his head despite himself. “What if every man I meet is only interest in my title and my position? What if no one can love me for me and not as the future princess?”

He knew that one day she would find someone and fall in love. Hopefully, that person would love her with the same intensity. However, until that day came and after it, he would be there for her.

“Very well, my lady,” he murmured, “as you wish.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Lady Leda, you grow more beautiful each time I see you,” Aiden Vesca stated, bowing as he placed a lingering kiss on her hand.

“How kind of you to think so,” she murmured, hoping her smile remained polite. With a small tug, she managed to dislodge her hand from his grip and turned to Aiden’s father. “Mayor Vesca, I hope your journey from Boetia went well.”

The older man bowed. “Indeed, it did, my lady. If you were otherwise unoccupied, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to give Aiden and myself a tour of the palace. I understand that there have been many changes since our last visit here.”

“My pleasure,” she replied. “Please, follow me.”

As Leda led them through the palace, she absently commented on some recent minor changes to this room or that corridor. Several times, Aiden tried to be closer to her, threatening to trip over her skirt. With practiced grace, she always managed to evade the younger man’s maneuvers. However, once Leda caught a glance of Mayor Vesca’s disapproving face. She wondered if it was for Aiden’s ineptness at impressing the heir apparent or her avoidance of the young man.

Finally, with a great sense of relief, Leda concluded the tour. “I will have someone show you to your rooms now, gentleman. I’m sure you will want to freshen up before the banquet and ball tonight.”

“Actually, my lady, I have an appointment with the Prince and Princess,” Mayor Vesca stated. “I do know that Aiden was hoping to see the famous gardens the palace boasts.”

Receiving a pointed look from his father, Aiden immediately bowed. “I would be honored if you would accompany me, my lady.”

Leda nodded. “Certainly. Mayor Vesca, I hope to see you at tonight’s festivities.”

The older man bowed and left his son with the future princess. With a silent sigh, Leda once more pulled her skirt out of harm’s way as Aiden placed himself at her side. ‘Let’s get this over with,’ she thought as she led him to the royal gardens.

* * * * *

“Paul, perhaps it’s time for you to go and rescue Leda,” Rand said, looking out the window.

The younger man immediately lifted his head up, forgetting about the papers he had been sorting through. “Your Highness?”

“I believe Leda has had enough of Aiden Vesca’s company,” Rand stated, still watching the scene below in the garden. “I thought that Brenden Vesca was a smarter man than to try to force his son upon Leda. I wish there was some tactful way to inform all the mayors that Leda will not be forced into marriage, not matter how profitable the resulting alliance.”

“I didn’t realize that it had gotten that bad, sir,” Paul admitted as he joined the monarch at the window. “Leda does seem to be losing her patience with the fumbling Aiden. Should I join them?”

Rand nodded. “If you will, Paul, I would appreciate it.”

“No problem, Your Highness,” Paul said, already leaving the room. ‘My pleasure.’

* * * * *

“Well,” Leda sighed, “I think that is about it.”

She turned around, only to bump into Aiden. With sweat-slicked hands, he grabbed her arms to steady her, preventing her fall. Leda sensed his head reaching down towards her and she pulled herself away from the young man.

“Let me show you to your room,” Leda said, her tone ordering no discussion. Without looking back, she whirled around. In an angry huff, she marched back to the palace.

As she led him down a corridor, she heard Aiden clear his throat. “My lady, I wish to apologize for my behavior. I meant nothing by it.”

Leda paused before slowly turning back around to face him. At his apologetic expression, she softened. She had probably been a little too defensive due to Mayor Vesca’s earlier behavior.

“I’m sorry that I’ve overreacted,” she said.

Aiden walked slowly toward her. “You are too kind, Lady Leda.”

Without warning, he pushed Leda against a pillar and kissed her roughly. For a moment, she was so startled that she didn’t fight back. Then, furious, she moved to push him off of her. He quickly grabbed her wrists and forced her arms to her sides with surprising speed. She tried kicking at him but her legs became tangled in the layers of her skirt.

* * * * *

Paul froze as he entered the corridor. ‘Leda doesn’t need rescuing after all,’ he thought, watching the scene before him.

Leda and Aiden were engaged in a heated kiss. He almost turned away in disgust when he noticed that Leda was fighting in Aiden’s embrace. Seeing red, Paul stormed down the hallway.

“Get off of her!”

Aiden turned in the direction of the angry voice. Without warning, Paul grabbed him by the shoulder and punched him cleanly in the jaw. Aiden stumbled back with a groan, cradling his injured face. Due to the noise, several of the palace guards burst into the corridor.

“Get him out of here,” Paul ordered.

Leda straightened her skirt and stood between the two men. “Escort him to his father, Mayor Vesca.”

As the corridor cleared, Paul studied his friend. “Are you all right?”

“He just caught me off guard,” she stated, continuing to straighten her dress. “I’m fine.”

Wrapping a protective arm around his shoulder, Paul steered her out of the hallway. “Let’s get out of here.”


	5. Chapter 5

Leda paused as her mother entered the room, surprised by the visit. The girl quickly finished putting on her jeweled choker and stood up. “Good evening, Mom.”

“Good evening,” Lita echoed, shutting the door quietly behind her. “Are you almost ready?”

The girl nodded. “Hopefully, there will be no more excitement today.”

“Indeed,” Lita said as she shared her daughter’s rueful smile, “but I think you should know that Mayor Vesca and his family have returned home.”

“Won’t that invite some comment?”

Lita laughed. “Probably less comment than the huge purple bruise on Aiden’s jaw.”

“Paul over-reacted,” Leda grumbled, feeling her cheeks burn. “Aiden had startled me that I didn’t react.”

“Don’t lie for that boy. You may not have reacted at first, but Paul realized you were trying to push him away. Leda, dear, you are not at fault. Aiden crossed the line.”

“And I should have been the one to have handled him.”

Her mother gave a knowing smile. “Paul was just trying to help you, Leda.”

The girl sighed, recalling her friend’s hovering the whole afternoon. “He’s too protective of me.”

“He is your friend, and you can never have too many friends.”

The chiming of the clock startled her. As she noted the time, the princess frowned. She wanted to stay and talk with her daughter, but too many things were demanding her attention. With a sigh, she tucked in a stray strand and glanced at her daughter.

“Leda, dear, I must go,” she stated reluctantly. She gave the girl a quick, affectionate kiss on the cheek. “I will see you in a bit.”

As the door closed, Leda leaned against the dresser. ‘He is your friend,’ her mother had said. But for her, that was part of the problem.

* * * * *

“And of course by then, no one could touch me,” her current dancing partner boasted, beaming at her. “My effort was the defining factor in the game.”

Realizing that some response was expected on her part, Leda managed to nod in suppose agreement. “I’m sure it was,” she murmured. With a silent sigh, she briefly allowed herself to study the other dancers around them.

‘What is it with these guys?’ Leda fumed silently as she forced a polite smile back up at her dancing partner. ‘Do I have a sign that says ‘Future Princess for Sale’? When will they get the hint and stop making fools of themselves to impress me?!’

“Excuse me, but may I cut in?” a familiar voice said, drawing Leda’s attention.

She smiled a true, genuine smile as she recognized Paul as her rescuer. Her current partner wasn’t please but he summoned enough good grace to relinquish his hold and moved off the dance floor. As Paul began to lead her to the music, Leda let herself relax.

“I take it by your smile you’re not unhappy with a change in partners,” he commented with a faint chuckle.

“No, not too unhappy,” she teased. “I’m almost grateful.”

“Almost?”

He moved as if he was about to leave, but she tightened her grip on his shoulder. His broad grin reassured her and she relaxed once more. For several minutes, they both danced contentedly to the music.

“Leda, I wanted to talk to you about earlier this afternoon,” Paul stated.

“Which part? The part where you attacked someone for kissing me or the part where you did your best impression of my shadow I’ve ever seen?” She looked pointedly at him, angry that he was ruining one of the few more pleasant moments of the entire evening.

“Aiden attacked you,” he spat, trying to keep his voice low but not bothering to hide the venom. “You were trying to push him off, but it wasn’t working. What did you want me to do, Leda?”

“You didn’t have to hit him, Paul,” she retorted. “If things had been different, you could have gotten in a lot of trouble.”

“If things had been different, I wouldn’t have had to hit him. But I don’t regret it, Leda. I wouldn’t have minded the trouble.”

“You stubborn, pig-headed oaf,” she growled, pointedly ignoring the glances they were receiving. “No one made you my protector.”

He opened her mouth to speak but the music ended. The dancers around them stopped and applauded. Reluctantly, Paul released her and clapped half-heartedly.

“Ladies and gentleman, our distinguished guests,” the princess called, rising from her seat and drawing everyone’s attention, “the prince and I have an announcement to make. Leda, will you join us please?”

For a moment, she froze. ‘Not now, surely not tonight.’ With a faint smile to Paul, she turned and approached her mother, who gave her a brief hug in welcome. Rand, her stepfather, gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“We have received word from Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. They have requested Leda’s presence in the royal palace in Crystal Tokyo to begin her training as heir apparent to the throne of Jupiter. Following her duty, Leda has accepted the invitation and will leave shortly to begin the two-year period of training.”

The girl forced herself to smile as the crowd applauded. However, her heart sank as she saw Paul turned and storm out of the room. ‘Mom, why couldn’t you have waited?’

* * * * *

‘She’s leaving.’ The thought repeated itself over and over in his mind. For two whole years, she would live in the palace of Crystal Tokyo and she would forget about him.

Growling in frustration, he slammed a fist against the stone railing of the balcony. He realized just how deeply he had fallen for the future princess. All his noble thinking of how it was better this way did nothing to calm him, to soothe the desperate aching.

Paul heard the doors open behind him but didn’t bother to look back. “When were you going to tell me, Leda?”

“I didn’t know they were announcing it tonight,” she replied, her tone cautious. “I honestly didn’t know.”

“When do you have to leave?”

He still did not look at her. His manner was too casual, as if they were only discussing the weather, and that hurt her. ‘Paul, don’t act this way now,’ she pleaded silently.

“When does your training begin, Leda?”

She took a steadying breath. “I leave in five days. Rand will go with me, while Mother meets with the Mayoral Council.”

“And just when were you going to tell me? As you were boarding the shuttle for Crystal Tokyo? Maybe a letter once you get there?”

“That’s not fair!” she snapped.

“Fair?” Paul finally turned to her, anger flashing in his eyes. “You are leaving in five days to begin two years of training. Your family will barely be able to see you during that time, much less me. And I learn all this at some stupid ball. Don’t talk to me about being fair, Leda!.”

“This is way I didn’t want to tell you. I knew you would take it badly. Do you think I want to do this?”

“It was your decision.”

She glared at him. “It was my duty. We both know that I have to do this. My refusal would cause an uproar from the people as well as the Council.”

With a sigh, she leaned against the railing. She was inches away from him but she merely gazed up at the stars. “Paul, I simply have to go.”

“I know,” he stated quietly, taking her hand. “I’m sorry.”

She smiled slightly. “I am sorry, too. I’ll try my best to stay in contact with you. I promise.”

He nodded. “I’ll try to keep you informed about things here.”

“Deal,” she said, her smile larger.

A slow melody drifted from the ballroom as the two fell into silence. Paul stepped away from the railing, pulling Leda along with the hand he still held. “One last dance?”

“This isn’t our last dance, Paul,” she said, taking her place in his arms.

For a moment, he didn’t know what to say. He decided he didn’t need to say a thing. Urging her gently closer, he began to lead them to the music.


End file.
